Coupling devices are commonly used to connect two or more conduits containing electrical cables and/or wires. A prime result sought is to prevent or reduce entry of water, moisture or liquid of any type at such connection. As shown in FIG. 1, prior art coupling devices 107 are generally tubular, with threaded opposite ends for receiving the conduit and/or opening. These devices 107 contain many components including a locknut 101, a sealing ring 105, a connector body 102, a ferrule 103, a compression ring 106 and a compression nut 104. Most prior art devices disadvantageously require a multi-step installation process that requires the initial disassembly of the packed coupling device 107 before re-assembly and installation.
As shown in FIG. 2, the standard method of installing a prior art liquid tight connector 107 over a conduit 16 involves at least six steps, labeled A through F. Typically, before the installation process of FIG. 2 begins, the coupling device 107 out of a package must be initially disassembled, as it is packaged fully assembled to avoid loose parts that can be easily lost or misplaced. (Not shown in FIG. 2). Then as shown in Step A, the compression nut 104 is slid over the conduit 16. In Step B, the compression ring 106 is slid over the conduit 16. Next, in Step C, the threaded ferrule 103 is slid into the conduit 16 and turned using a tool or a user's bare hand until the end of the conduit 16 is nested inside the ferrule's 103 radial flare. As shown in Step D, the connector body 102 is slid over the flared end of the ferrule 103. Subsequently, as shown in Step E, the compression nut 104 and ring 106 are slid towards the connector body 102. Lastly, in Step F, the compression nut 104 is tightened against the connector body 102.
Therefore, there is a need for a coupling device that effectively provides a liquid tight seal around a conduit and facilitates quick coupling of conduits without the need for initial disassembly of the coupling device connector before re-assembly and installation.